broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KAIT
edit History KAIT first signed on July 15, 1963 as an independent station, a venture of Fort Smith businessman George Hernreich. It has been affiliated with ABC since 1965. The station is owned and operated by Raycom Media, which obtained the station in 2005 through its purchase of The Liberty Corporation.1 KATV (channel 7) in Little Rock and the signals of other Little Rock area VHF stations adequately cover parts of the KAIT viewing area. For many years, KAIT also operated a low-powered translator station K11JW operating on Channel 11 in nearby Blytheville, Arkansas. KAIT currently uses its digital signal to broadcast a 24-hour weather information channel (8-2). Beginning at 5 p.m. on October 15, 2007, all of KAIT's local newscasts were re-branded, replacing the former "K8 News" branding with "Region 8 News" - a branding the station had used during much of the 1980s. The station's longtime slogan, "Good Neighbors You Can Turn To" also "Your Good Neighbor Station," was also replaced with "Always Tracking. Always Watching. Always On." edit Media partnerships Although not owned by the same company, KAIT frequently forms a partnership with the Triple FM Radio Group of Jonesboro, Arkansas, for community projects and promotions. The three radio stations owned by the Triple FM are KEGI 100.5 FM, KDXY 104.9 FM and KJBX 106.7 FM. The audio from the 6 p.m. KAIT newscast is simulcast Monday through Friday on KJBX 106.7 FM. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Diana Davis' - weekdays at 11 a.m. and weeknights at 5 and 6 p.m. *'Lauren Payne' - weeknights at 10 p.m. *'Craig Rickert' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Bob Snell' - weekday mornings Good Morning Region 8 *'Brandi Hodges'- weekend 5, 6 and 10 p.m. Reporters KAIT's reporters are also employed as photojournalists for the station. *'Keith Boles' - general assignment reporter *'Josh Harvison' - general assignment reporter *'Brandi Hodges' - general assignment reporter Region 8 Storm Team *'Ryan Vaughan' (NWA Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Justin Logan' (AMS/NWA Member) - Meteorologist; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5 and weekends at 10 p.m. *'Sarah Tipton' - Meteorologist; weekday mornings Good Morning Region 8 and 11 a.m. Sports team *'Mitch Lilly' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m. *'Chris Hudgison' - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5 and weekends at 10 p.m. edit Former on-air staff *'Rodger Bumpass' - announcer, film processor, cameraman, audio technician, and technical director. He is best known for portraying Squidward Tentacles on SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Will Carter' - reporter (now at KSPR Springfield MO) *'Chris Castleman' - Meteorologist, Good Morning Region 8 and Region 8 News Midday (Anchor) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Region 8 News'' (1980s-1993 and 2007-present) *''KAIT 8 News'' (1993-1995) *''K8 News'' (1995-2007) edit Station slogans *''Good Neighbors You Can Turn To'' (1993-1998) *''Your Good Neighbor Station'' (1998-2007) *''Always Tracking. Always Watching. Always On.'' (2007-present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit References #'^' http://www.swampfox.ws/liberty-corporation-to-merge-with-raycom-media-inc edit External links *Official website *40th anniversary *Query the FCC's TV station database for KAIT *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KAIT-TV *Program Information for KAIT at TitanTV.com